Two Halves
by Happiness Outbreak
Summary: The barrier is broken, Frisk and Asriel are on the surface world, and Chara is even there too! Feelings start to arise? Maybe? All we know is that Toriel won't stop baking pies and Asgore discovers the world of anime and the internet with Alphys and Undyne. (I promise not to delay this fic like my other ones edition)
1. One Heart

**So! I've been on a writing spree and I honestly forgot that the first two chapters were uploaded already**

 **Oops**

 **So I completely edited and added a few small details and grammar fixes, so I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Really thinking about it, I don't deserve to be here. I really, honesty don't. I could chalk it up as me being a dumb kid, maybe even naive, but I sort of knew what I was doing. Even as... him, I knew. I made my plans, even back then. With Chara. It wasn't the best plan in all honesty, but me being a kid, it seemed okay. Almost at least. Getting six souls was already bad enough. But in the end, we both failed. That's probably the worst part.

Actually, no, I take that back. That could have been the least bit forgivable. Sure, dying in the process and leaving my mom and dad behind, and having them wonder why Chara and I did that, is pretty bad, but what I did later was really really bad. Letting him take over, and making me believe that it was actually okay. I know it wasn't technically me, so it's not my fault, but I still feel responsible. Especially what I did to Frisk. I could have, no, I really left him injured. I almost obliterated him. But even when I wasn't in control, I knew something. I was able to feel it. It seemed like certain parts of my life were missing in that moment. As soon as it seemed like I was close to winning, he always came back looking completely okay, and the past few moments were a bit fuzzy. I didn't know why, but I knew the reason why after a few times that happened: it was because of his Determination. In the back of my mind, using Flowey's knowledge, I knew how it was happening. I don't know how to explain it well enough like he could, but he was time traveling in a way. Whenever I did end up close to winning, he'd just go back to the moment right before we fought. So I became a little relieved: I couldn't really kill him. But in the state I was in, I didn't care. I just wanted him gone. But of course, something had to happen in the middle of our fight. He... he gave me my compassion back, even if it was for a moment. I forgot how good it felt, to feel again, to love again. The way I was, I tried rejecting it, and I put all my energy into one last ditch effort to get rid of Frisk. But, I couldn't bring myself to go full force. I held back a bit, in hopes that his Determination would keep him going to the very end. And it did.

I couldn't keep my powerful form going any longer after that. And afterwards, I was me again. I was still able to feel, but that was only because I still had the souls in my body. I knew I had to give it up. I knew I had to go back to becoming... him. I couldn't face that reality. So I broke down, crying. But Frisk was right there, and he was comforting me, like all I did right then and there didn't even happen. It was like he knew that I didn't mean that. And I refuse to believe it's because of a timeline shift. It felt good, being cared about. It's been so long since I felt that, with Chara. Sure, Chara was a bit on the morbid side, always pulling pranks and being weird, but I knew that he cared about me. But, it was like Frisk cared even more. And the look on his face, he looked genuinely happy that I was okay.

After a short exchange, I broke the barrier with what little power I had left. The monsters in the Underground were finally free. I had accomplished what Chara and I had planned so long ago. But I knew what would happen next. I even felt it, my mind slipping away. But, oddly enough, I felt happy. After all that I did, I was able to do something right. In one last chance effort to feel emotion, I put the biggest smile I could on my face. But I could see it on Frisk's face, that he saw I was hurting in the inside. He came up and hugged me. I could never forget the last words I told him: I don't want to let go. But I knew it would be okay. I'd be turning back to Flowey, but maybe Frisk would know that. I'd knew he would.

The next thing I knew, I woke up next to a patch of golden flowers. I looked around, wondering why. By this time, I should have been Flowey already. I had pinched my arm, and I was definitely still me. Some of the soul energy must have been still lingering in my body I had thought. But I didn't feel light headed anymore, which was extremely weird. So I thought that I'd might as well kill some time.

I stood up and looked around, and I immediately recognized the place. It was the Ruins, right above hole on Mount Ebott. The place where I first found Chara. It was nostalgic in a way. It was so long ago when I found him. I really did miss him still. Even though I was in my powered up state, I still felt alone. The only contact I had was from Flowey talking to some of the townspeople, like Papyrus, even if it was from malicious intent.

I walked a bit, and I found a watering pail. It was really odd, since I remembered that no one really lived in the Ruins. I glanced at the pail, and something caught my eye. I rotated it and I became speechless. The design was the same design as my mom's and dad's robes. This was Toriel's pail. What was it doing down here, I though. She must have forgotten it down here or something. I picked it up and filled it up with water that was coming from one of the cracks in the wall. I went back to the small pile of waters, and noticed that the flowers were relatively new. I poured the water along the flowers, and since it was a small pile, they didn't need a lot.

Just then, I heard someone walking around behind me. I quickly turned around to find that it was Frisk. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you Frisk. You kinda scared me." Frisk shrugged and had a sheepish look on his face. "It's fine. Anyway, don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers."

Frisk looked over to the small pile and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Frisk, please leave me alone."

He pointed to the exit of the Ruins.

"I can't come back with you. I just can't okay?" I told him. I looked back at the flowers. "I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's... better if they never see me." I said sadly.

I assumed he already left, but when I had turned around, he was still there, with a slight look of impatience in his eyes. "...Why are you still here? Are you trying to keep me company?" I asked, curious. "Frisk... Hey, let me ask you a question." I took a deep breath. "Frisk... Why did you come here?"

Frisk kept pointing to the exit, looking annoyed now.

I sighed again. "That's not what I meant to ask. I meant... Everyone knows the legend right...? 'Travelers who climb Mount Ebott are said to disappear.'..." I looked him in the eyes. "Frisk, why would you ever climb a mountain like that? Was it foolishness? Was it fate?"

Frisk just shrugged.

"Or was it... Because you...?" I had an idea of why, but I wasn't exactly sure. "Well, only you know the answer, don't you...?"

Frisk nodded, and he came up to me and patted my back.

"Thanks Frisk." I told him. I looked at the flowers. "I know why Chara climbed this mountain. It wasn't for a very happy reason. Frisk, I'll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity. Why he did, he never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that." I sat down and held one of the flowers. "Frisk... You really are different from Chara. In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices..." I noted, while he giggled, "I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person. Maybe... the truth is... Chara wasn't really the greatest person. While, Frisk... You're the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe-"

I was cut off to find Frisk's finger on my mouth. "Shh." He said softly. "I-It's okay, you don't have to talk about your friend like that."

"Frisk!" I exclaimed. "You can talk?!"

He simply nodded.

"Why weren't you talking earlier?" I asked him. "You could have made things simpler if you did."

He shrugged. "There wasn't a need to. You knew what I was trying to say."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, great excuse. Okay fine, I knew what you meant, but that doesn't mean you didn't need to talk." I explained. "And I'm getting off topic! Point is, I did some weird stuff as a flower okay?"

"Which wasn't your fault."

I sighed. At this point, learning that he was able to talk, I didn't even want to argue with him. "Anyway, there's one last thing I fell like I should tell you. Frisk, when Chara and I combined our souls together... The control over our body was actually split between us. He was the one that picked up his own empty body. And then, when we got to the village... He was the one that wanted to use our full power. I was the one that resisted. And then, because of me, we... well, that's why I ended up a flower."

"It's okay Asriel." He told me. "You tried the best you could. I would have done the same thing."

I shook my head. "No, it's not okay Frisk. This whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision. That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. 'Kill or be killed.'"

Frisk looked confused. "But that was Flowey, not really you. It isn't really your fault."

"That's the point I was trying to get to." I told him. "After meeting you, I don't regret that decision anymore. I did the right thing. If I killed those humans... We would have had to wage war against all of humanity. And in the end, everyone went free, right?" Frisk nodded. "I... still feel kind of sad knowing how long it took though, so maybe it wasn't a perfect decision. But you can't regret hard choices your whole life right? Well..." I laid on my back, the horrible reality coming back to me, "Not that I have much of a life left. But that's becides the point." I sighed, knowing that my time was running out. "Frisk, thank you for listening to me. You should really go be with your friends now, okay? Oh, and in the future, if you, uh, see me... Don't think of it as me, okay? I just want you to remember me like this. Someone that was your friend for a little while."

Frisk stood up. "Why are you saying it like this is your last goodbye?"

I was a bit confused. Did he not understand what I was trying to say? "Because it is Frisk. I can't go anywhere after this. I have no way of staying like this, and I'll hurt your friends. My parents... So this is really it." I closed my eyes and sighed. "See you Frisk..."

There was silence got a while until I heard him talk again. "I'm not going anywhere Asriel."

I stood up and faced him. "Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?"

He shook his head. "I came all the way from the Capitol, walking if you're wondering, over here. If you think I'm gonna be leaving here without you, you're crazy." He told me. "So you're coming with me Asriel."

Something in me just snapped. "I can't okay?! I just can't Frisk! I don't have the souls in me anymore!" I yelled at him. It wasn't like I was mad at him, it's just that I wanted him to understand. "It's only a matter of time before I turn back into Flowey. I can feel their energy leaving me. I didn't want to tell you that, because I didn't want you to worry!"

Frisk looked... I didn't know how to describe it. All I can say was that he looked like he was trying to think of something. After a bit, he just sat down on the floor. He patted on the floor in front of him. "Come on Asriel, sit right here." I did as he wanted me too. "So, your point is that you can't have this body soon anymore, right?"

I nodded sadly. "That's right Frisk."

"Okay, I've got an idea. Now, it's a very stupid idea, a very very stupid idea, but I don't want you to stop me okay? Promise me."

I tilted my head to the side, confused as to what he was talking about. "Um, okay? I promise I guess. But I don't know what you're going on about Frisk."

Frisk smiled. "It's okay. Just leave this to me okay?"

He brought his hands out and cupped then together, and closed his eyes. Just then, his chest began to glow. After a

few seconds I saw a floating red heart. It wasn't in the shape of a real heart, but the kind that you'd draw. I knew exactly what it was.

"Frisk, that's your soul." I told him. "What are you doing with it?"

He simply just smiled. "Don't worry okay? I've got this under control." He let his soul float down to his lap and grabbed it gently. "Oh, so that's what my soul feels like. Kind of stings if I'm being honest."

"Listen Frisk," I began to say, "I don't know what you're trying to do but-"

I was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Frisk grunting. I found him clenching both ends of his soul with his hands, trying to pull it apart. "Frisk!? What are you doing?!" I yelled.

Frisk shook his head. "Nhhg... D-Don't worry Asriel..."

I shook my head frantically. "No! Stop doing this to yourself!" I exclaimed. "You don't need to do this!"

"This is my decision!" Frisk yelled, clearly in extreme pain. "I c-came too far to let you go! Ahh!..."

I started to tear up. "B-But, you don't need to resort to this... tearing your soul apart."

At this point, Frisk was screaming. "A-Asriel, I'm okay! I'm- aaAAHH, MAN THIS HURTS! I COULD S-SEE IT IN YOUR FACE, THE HURT! Ngggh.. the s-sadness. I can't see you like t-that anymore."

"Frisk..."

"So let me jUST SAVE YOU!" In an instant, the Ruins were illuminated by an extremely bright white light, and I was blinded. A few seconds later, my sight cane back to me, and I found Frisk, collapsed in the floor. Floating above his hands were the two halves of his soul.

"F-Frisk?"

I heard him grunt. "Ugh... W-Well, that turned out g-good."

"Good?! You tore apart your soul!" I snapped.

Still on the floor, he began to chuckle. "All I know is that... now you'll be okay." He sat up and faced me. "Ugh, my body still hurts, maybe I shouldn't have gotten up so fast.. But, now, you don't have to turn back into Flowey, you can be you again." He grabbed one half of his soul and placed it on his chest. "Good as new. I don't feel any different. And as for you Asriel..." He grabbed my shoulder. He got the other half of his soul and placed it on my chest. At first, my chest was burning. This didn't feel anything like when I absorbed the other souls. Frisk's soul felt even more powerful, more pure. Full of his own Determination. "You're good as new too. You can start fresh, and we can do it together."

I began to tear up again. "Frisk... I don't know how to thank you. I really don't."

Frisk went up to me and hugged me. "You don't have to." He said softly. "As long as you're okay, that's good enough thanks for me." He stood up, still a little shakey, and held out his hand. "Now come on Asriel, the others are waiting. Like, they're literally waiting, I told them I'd be back soon, so let's get going."

I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Alright Frisk. I'm gonna need some help with my parents though." I said as we began walking.

He turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you if you need it."

"Thanks Frisk." I told him.

"It's no problem."

His hand was really warm. At that moment, I knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

"T-This isn't okay anymore Frisk." I told him nervously.

Frisk sighed and chuckled a bit. "We were walking all that time, and now you're nervous?"

I looked around frantically. "I didn't know we'd get here so quickly. This place is bringing back too many memories."

"Just a little father, and we'll be with the others." He told me. He rubbed my back. "Just relax Asriel. Remember, I'm here if you need my help."

I slowed my breathing. "Okay, you're right Frisk. I'm sure even will go smoothly." I smiled. "Yeah, everything will be good. I don't even know why I was-" I stopped mid-sentence to find familiar figures in the distance. "No, I'm not ready for this!"

"Asriel, calm down." Frisk said a little louder than I would have liked.

"Asriel?" I heard from a distance. The voice couldn't be mistaken. It was mom. I looked at her walking this way, along with my dad. "Asriel, is that really you, my child?"

"Son? Surely this can't be real." Asgore said.

"Y-Yeah, it's me." I said nervously. "Hi mom, hi dad."


	2. One Color

**The new edit to the second chapter, small edits sprinkled throughout~**

* * *

Toriel just stayed silent. "I... you... Were you here this whole time?"

I didn't even know how to respond to be honest. Do I tell them that I was Flowey? Do I just say that Frisk brought me back to life? No matter how I answer, I was stuck making more questions than giving answers anyway. "Umm... Frisk? Mind helping me...?" I ask him quietly.

He looked at me and nodded. "I brought him back to life."

Almost everyone looked at Frisk like he had just said something completely insane. Albeit, he did just say something insane, but that's besides the point. "My child, you can speak?"

Frisk nodded. "Yes mom, I can speak. I was able to speak the whole time, but I can talk about that later."

A lizard lady stepped up to Frisk. "W-What do you m-mean, brought him back to life Frisk...?"

"It's, uh," He said, scratching his head, "It's hard to explain, but-"

"It's my fault!" I exclaimed suddenly. Everyone faced me, looking confused. "It's my fault that everything turned out like this. It's... I'm sorry... I was that horrible flower that hurt you all. It wasn't really me, honest! I just... things happened from the past that made me that way..."

Mom came up to me and knelt down next to me. She patted my back softly. "It's okay my son. Asriel, as long as you're okay now, and everything is resolved, everything is okay." She hugged me. "I missed you so much..."

I started to tear up. "I missed you too mom... You too dad... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay Asriel. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

From the corner of my eye, I could see a fish lady with an eyepatch shaking her head. "No, something isn't right. Something feels very off."

"What d-do you mean Undyne?" The lizard lady asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." She said confidently. Just then, she materialized a blue spear from the air, and started walking towards me.

"U-UNDYNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A tall skeleton asked her. If I wasn't mistaken, that was Papyrus. Flowey had spoken to him many times before.

Mom turned around. "Step away from my child Undyne!" She exclaimed.

Undyne stopped walking and rolled her eye. "I'm not going to hurt your son Toriel. I just wanna check something. I promise on my life."

Toriel sighed. "...Very well, but that's your life on the line." She stepped away from me, with a sad look on her face.

I turned to Frisk, and he nodded, showing that it was alright. I walked over to Undyne. "H-Hello Undyne." I said, extremely nervous.

She stuck her spear to the ground. "So, you're the king and queen's son I've heard so much about. Normally, I'd be happy to meet you, but something is really off. I want you to stand still okay?" She asked me, words firm, but compassionate. I nodded slowly. "I promise I won't hurt you Asriel." She said as she picked up her spear. Then, she heaved it up and it looked like she was about to hurl it at me. All I could do was close my eyes and hope for the best.

"Undyne!" I heard dad say. "You pr-"

All there was now was just silence. I was confused, and I thought that she had struck me. But I still heard breathing. I slowly opened my eyes to find Undyne in the same position, looking like she had seem a ghost.

Her spear disappeared before my eyes. She crossed her arms, and still looked spooked. "I...thought something was odd, but I didn't expect this. Asriel... Why do you have half of a red soul?"

I quickly looked down to my chest. The half of my soul wasn't floating outside my body, but was rather glowing on my chest. "Um..."

"Alphys, didn't you say that Toriel's and Asgore's souls were pure white?"

So that was her name. She looked frantic. "T-That's right Undyne, it's part of t-their bloodline. Just like how the rest of us h-have different colored souls. The only other person with a red soul is..." She looked over to Frisk. "No... it c-can't be..."

"What are you saying Alphys?" Dad asked.

"N-Nothing!" She yelled, clearly nervous. "It's nothing, I just had a thought."

I sighed. "The truth is-"

"hey kiddo." A short skeleton said to Frisk. Where did he come from, I wondered. I was sure that he wasn't here a moment ago. "what you did was kinda ballsy. you could have died ya know?"

Mom looked confused. "What do you mean Sans? How could Frisk have died?"

Sans ruffled up Frisk's hair. "why don't you show them kid?"

Frisk sighed. "Is now a good time?"

Sans shrugged. "might as well be. everyone's here, and you should just get it out of the way."

"Fine." He simply said. He motioned at Undyne. "Come on Undyne, aim at me."

Undyne smirked. "Even if I to attack you, I probably won't be able to even touch you, punk."

Frisk laughed. "Haha, I'd probably still take a few hits." For being mostly straight faced, Frisk can have some real genuine moments of happiness. Well, maybe he's happy most of the time, but has a straight face. It's one of the two, I'm sure.

Undyne materialized her spear again and aimed it at Frisk. His chest began to glow, and I just had to look away. What Frisk did, I really did appreciate, but I still felt really bad about it all. And judging by way Sans and Alphys were acting, it couldn't have ended well for him if things did take a turn for the worst.

"Huh." I heard Undyne say plainly. "Well, that explains a lot. I should have realized sooner."

"What do you mean Undyne?" Mom asked, still sounding really concerned.

Undyne's spear vanished. "Kid's got half a soul, just like Asriel." She turned to Alphys. "I'm guessing you already figured it out huh?"

Alphys looked around nervously. "Y-Yeah, but I... I don't know how Frisk is okay. Frisk, d-do you feel any different?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "No, not really. It did hurt when I... yeah. But right now, I feel completely normal."

I saw mom crouch next to Frisk. "My child, do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Like Sans said, you could have died."

"Mom, trust me, I'm fine," He said with a genuine smile, "I'm alright. And... I had to do it. I couldn't leave Asriel in the Ruins, not after all he's been through." He looked around and looked at all his friends. "This should be a happy moment after all. Asriel broke the barrier and, now we're all free to-"

Everyone looked at me, and to be honest, it was a little too much for me. And I knew exactly why they were. It's because of what Frisk had just said. I mean, yeah, I did break the barrier and it was a good thing I did, but that just raises more questions for them. "Uhh... Yeah, I uh, broke the barrier..."

Alphys ran over to me quickly. "How?! How'd you do it?! You needed seven human souls to break the barrier, and there couldn't have possibly been a way that you had that many souls, excluding Frisk's of course."

Man, when Alphys is passionate about something, her stuttering sure does go away. "It's... really really complicated..." I didn't know what else to say. What DO I say? 'Oh yeah, I'm back from the dead but not really because I was a flower that tried to KILL YOU earlier'. That'll make sense. But I might as well tell the truth since I'm here. What's the worst that could have happened? "Very long story short... I did die a long time ago. The next thing I knew, I woke up as a flower, with just... so much hated in me. I'm the flower that... that hurt all of you. I took the souls that dad had and used them myself, and took all your souls too..." I had to keep back tears that I felt were coming. "I almost killed Frisk in the process... But, of course he kept going, and things were resolved. He found me later in the Ruins. I almost begged him just leave me there, but, he wouldn't hear any of it." I looked over at Frisk, eyes red, I'm pretty sure. "Frisk, you didn't have to tear your soul apart for me..."

This time, it was Frisk's turn to have all eyes on him. I saw that he was starting to sweat a bit. "H-Haha, I see how it is Asriel. A little bit of payback huh?" He chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Well, what can I say, I really care about him. I couldn't stand to see him alone, thinking everything was his fault."

"i don't know if literally ripping your soul apart was the best decision, kid," Sans began to say, "but knowing you, I'm pretty sure that it had to do with your immense determination."

Papyrus stood next to him. "EXACTLY FRISK. IF THINGS DIDN'T GO WELL, YOU'D BE LEAVING ME, YOUR GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS, ALONE!"

Frisk shook his head sheepishly, agreeing. "I know, and I'm sorry that things could have turned out that way. But hey, they didn't! And that's great, right?"

Undyne walked over to him and ruffed his hair. "That's right Frisk. Paps and Sans are right though, but I'm sure you'll be okay. So let's put all this behind us and appreciate that we're finally free." I then saw her approach me. "I should thank you too, Asriel. Sure, you almost tried to kill us all, but everyone tried to kill Frisk at one point, so don't feel to bad punk."

"Uhh, I didn't?" Alphys said with her hand raised.

Undyne rolled her eye. "Anyway, thanks. And if you have any questions about your soul and stuff, you can ask Alphys here." She leaned on her... friend? They seemed too close to be friends. "She'll help you with all that stuff."

"Oh, alright, thanks." I said, smiling. I couldn't tell, but I sort of had the feeling like I already knew her, even before everything's that happened so far. "I'll uh, make sure to come to you first if anything happens." I sighed. I walked over to where mom and dad were standing. "I'm so sorry about everything... Even back then, I shouldn't have done all that with Chara. I shouldn't have taken responsibility like that..."

Dad opened his arms and invited me to a hug, and I did so. It was so long but having this feeling: being hugged. "It's okay son, you're here now and that's all that matters. You're okay now."

"EVERYTHING IS NOW BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!" Papyrus exclaimed. "NOW, IT'S TIME TO VENTURE OUT INTO THE WORLD OF HUMANS!" He happily said as he ran away.

"Papyrus, what are you doing?" Undyne yelled at him. "Ugh, Sans! Aren't you gonna do anything about him?"

He shook his head. "wish I could, but I'm a little held up right now."

Undyne clearly looked annoyed. "Doing what?!" She turned around and started running. "You know what, never mind. Papyrus, get back here!"

"U-Undyne!" Alphys called at her. "Wait for me!"

Sans walled up to mom and dad. "hey. your majesty, toriel, do you mind if I talk with frisk and asriel real quick?"

Mom nodded. "Sure Sans, we'll be along with the others. Come Asgore, let's go catch up with the others." She said as she walked away with dad.

Frisk looked over at me and obviously looked as confused as I was. I just shrugged. "Hey Sans, what's up?" I casually say. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask it casually, but I didn't want to be rude to someone I don't know much.

He looks over to me. "hm? oh, nothing. I just had a thought."

"So no pun?" Frisk asked. Why was he talking about puns now, I thought.

"with what I'm about to say, it doesn't trio right." He said, with a big smile in his face. "since, there's three of us."

Fish was trying to hold back laughter. "A little weak, but nonetheless what I was looking for. So what did you need Sans?"

He scratched his skull. "oh, it's nothing really much. i just couldn't help but hear asriel talk about someone named chara. who is that to you exactly?" He asked me.

I had a feeling more stuff about me would pop up. "I'd thought you know, but he was... he was my only friend back when I was still alive. My family took him in when he fell from Mount Ebott. And it's kinda his fault that we both died, but I forgave him for it, since he was like a brother to me."

Sans nodded. "i see. well, I was just asking. So uh, kid. let's say that he was here right now, you two would still be friends?"

I nodded a little quicker than I wanted to. "Yes! I'm mean, uh, yeah, we probably would. Being honest, I missed him when I was a flower. I'm sure we'd still be friends."

"even if he still has his hatred for humanity?"

"Yeah, I still-" I had to cut myself of short. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

I heard him chuckle. "i know about a lot of things."

"Yeah but-"

Frisk cut me off. "Don't even try Asriel. Just leave it be. He knows a lot of things."

Judging by the way Frisk was looking at me, I could tell he knows that Sans does that to him as well. "Okay fine. And yes, I'd still be friends with him Sans. What about it?"

"take my hand, you too frisk." He looked at me as I took his hand. "think of this as a little something for breaking the barrier. but if this doesn't work, don't blame me okay?"

I didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but I assumed it had something to do with Chara, obviously. "Alright."

"hold on tight."

* * *

After the surprisingly short trip, which almost blinded me because I didn't know what to expect mind you, we were in Snowden.

Okay, before I go any further, traveling with Sans is a little weird. First of all, I didn't know that he could teleport, which was a shock to me. And when traveling, it's like a bright light followed by... Well, it's like in those space anime, how it has stars flying by you. It's kinda like that.

Well, we were back in Snowden, but something seemed a little off, but I couldn't tell why or how. "okay, stay close to me now." Sans told us, with a bit of urgency in his voice. Something was definitely up.

"What are we doing in Snowden?" I had asked him.

He was actively searching around as we were walking. "i'm looking for someone. don't mind me speaking out loud, but things are a little different here." Okay, so I was definitely right about that, but I wondered what exactly. "everything seems... normal."

Frisk walked closer to Sans. "What exactly-"

All of a sudden, Sans stopped walking. "there, I found who I was looking for." I liked in the distance, and I found a figure slowly waking to Snowden Lake. It was hard to make out from here, but he looked... distorted? I couldn't describe it. "okay, you two stay behind these bushes while I talk with...him."

He said him like it wasn't even human. Although, that thing doesn't look human at all. "Okay, we'll do that." Well, if I can't be with Sans, I can at least look through the bushes.

Sans walked up to it and yelled, "hey!" It turned around, and it's face was indescribable. It had a big smile, but not like the happy kind. It was more of an insane smile.

It started to walk towards Sans. Sans looked a bit nervous, but he stood his ground. "something seems different. you... you aren't supposed to be like this." Sans looked around, as if he was trying to look for something. "you still killed her, didn't you? you killed toriel."

What?! This thing killed my mom?! I tried running towards Sans, but Frisk held onto my arm. "Let Sans do his thing, he knows what he's doing. Hopefully." He whispered to me.

I shook my head, trying to battle the feelings that were racing in me. "Fine! Fine."

The figure in the distance stopped walking. "Who's to say I haven't?" It asked. It's voice sounded horrible, demonic even.

"because I'd be able to feel it."

It laughed. "Oh Sans, maybe your gut feeling is letting you down this time. Becides," It brought up is hand, revealing a knife. It traced a finger along the blade, "It might or might not have felt good to drag this blade across every single monster in the Ruins."

"Frisk, we need to get out there and help him!" I whispered. I didn't receive any kind of response, so I looked over, and found that he was gone. "What?! You've gotta be kidding..." I looked back to where Sans was, and found Frisk standing in front of him, holding his toy knife out.

"kid, I told you too stay in the bushes." Sans scolded him.

The figure chuckled. "Haha, oh, look who we have here. Little Frisk. What good will a little toy knife do against the real thing."

"I may have a toy knife, but I'll defeat you no matter what." A very confident Frisk exclaimed.

The figure stayed silent for a few seconds. "Interesting..." It simply said. "Well, even if you can talk, it doesn't matter. I'm not interested in fighting either of you. I'm leaving." It exclaimed as it turned around.

I couldn't bear to hear any more if this; I needed to know what this thing did to my mother. "H-Hey you! What did you do to my mom?!"

It looked back at me, it's eyes almost staring into my soul, or half of one at least. "...Asriel?" It almost sounded like it was in disbelief. "Is that really you? It...it can't be...?"

That voice... it wasn't sounding demonic anymore. It almost sounds like... "Chara?!"


	3. One Passage

**Meme'd on**

 **Oops I haven't been writing, and I've been meaning to, so here's a little something for being patient c:**

* * *

The distortion started to dissipate, revealing a boy in a striped shirt, almost like Frisk's, but green and yellow. "This can't be real. You died a long time-"

All I saw was a blue streak go by me. The thing I knew, Sans was next to him, holding some kind of skull next to Chara's head. "talk, now. is toriel alive? is anyone in the ruins still alive."

Chara chucked as he dropped his knife. "Alright alright, you got me. Relax, everyone is still alive. What, I can't mess around and have a little fun?"

"Chara, what's gotten into you?" I asked him, extremely concerned.

He looked absolutely surprised. "What's gotten into me? I could be asking the same thing to you! How are you still alive?"

Sans pushed the skull closer to Chara's head. "where's toriel?"

"What? How am I supposed to know?" He asked back. "I don't even know where she is. Frankly, she doesn't even know I exist. No one does. What's it to you anyway Sans? You seemed nice when I first met you."

"what?" Sans asked, sounding confused.

"I mean yeah, I dislike people and monsters in general, but you seemed okay." He said, shrugging. "Papyrus too, although he seemed a little... hyperactive for my taste."

Sans brought down the skull. "so what you're telling me is that you haven't killed anyone?"

He shook his head. "Uhh, no? I don't particularly like people, I don't hate then like I used to, but I learned my lesson when Asriel was gone. I wouldn't think of hurting someone without reason, let alone kill them."

"and everything is normal?" Chara nodded. "huh. well, sorry kid, I may have judged ya a little to early. so, mind filling me in on why you looked like that back there?"

Chara giggled. It was really nice seeing him again, and he looks a lot happier than when I knew him back then. Is this even the same Chara? He died alongside me too, so what's going on? "Oh, that. I was-" He stopped suddenly. "Wait, I already told you, didn't I? I can alter my appearance a bit for some reason. Some flower or whatever said I still have soul energy or something." He shrugged. He turned to me and smiled. "But Asriel! How are you here? Are you a ghost or something?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm really here. But Sans... What's going on?"

He quickly looked around. "i'll explain it in a second, but we need to get out of here before anyone sees us. We'll get... boned if we get caught."

Frisk smirked while Chara and I rolled our eyes. "Are you proud of that one Sans?"

"yeah, a little," He agreed, trying to hold back a laugh, "but we really need to get home. i'm actually gonna go check something, just stay here okay?" He walked around one of trees, and disappeared.

"Whoa! Where'd he go?" I asked, surprised.

Frisk sat down on the floor. "He can teleport whenever he wants to. You'll get used to it. So, you're Chara huh?"

"Yep, that's me." He answered, smiling. "And you're Frisk right? Now how are you alive?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah," He continued, "I heard you died or something."

Frisk tilted his head to the side. "What? No, I didn't die, I'm right here. Who told-"

Sans appeared from behind the tree and had an extremely worried look on his face. "we need to go, now."

"What happened? What's going on" I asked him curiously.

"okay, what I'm about to say doesn't pertain to either you or frisk okay?" He asked urgently. "believe me, please." We both nodded. "now, chara, kid. stay calm with what i'm about to say."

Chara nodded. "Just spit it out Sans, what's the deal?"

Sans' face looked grim. "the reason why toriel wasn't in the ruins is because... she died. i don't know when, but it was somewhat recent. i don't know about asgore, i couldn't find him."

"Y-You're joking right?" He asked. "She couldn't have died."

At this point, I was utterly confused. "Are you playing a giant prank on us Sans?! Is my mom dead or not?!" I yelled, furious.

"your toriel is perfectly fine kid, just like when we left. it's chara's toriel i'm talking about." He slowly said. "this isn't our timeline, this is chara's timeline." He patted Chara's back. "that's why asriel is alive. frisk brought him back to life using his own soul."

"Timelines...? Wait," Chara asked, "Is this what Flowey was talking about? He was saying stuff about me altering the timeline because I didn't kill anything in the Ruins."

"sorta." Sans agreed. "but there is some good news. i came to pick you up so you can be with everyone. at first, i was expecting this to be an experience that would work me to the bone, but it looks like you're alright kid."

Ignoring Sans' pun, I had to ask him something. "So Sans... what do you mean it was going to be a bad experience?"

He shook his head, smiling. "no, an experience that would-"

"Work you to the bone, I know!" I snapped. Frisk and Chara were snickering, and I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway, why did you say that?"

"i'll talk about it later, when we get back." Sans turned to Chara. "so, what'll it be kid? you wanna stay here, or go back with us?"

Chara shrugged, like it was an easy answer or something. "I guess there isn't anything here for me now, no one will know I was here, except for you, well, this timeline you."

"he'll figure it out." Sans chuckled. "i would know, i'm him. anyway just grab onto my jacket, and you two hold my hands."

"Wait!" Chara exclaimed as he ran off. "I've gotta get my knife, I left in in the snow."

"What do you need a knife for?" Frisk called out to him.

He reached down into the snow filled ground and picked up his knife. He came back to where we were standing. "I'd like to have at least one thing from this place. And... and if Toriel, if mom, died here, if like something to remember her by. And I'm gonna do that with this knife, the one that was used by her to cut her butterscotch cinnamon pie..."

Sans nodded. "alright. you don't seem like a bad kid chara, be careful with that thing okay?" He nodded. "okay, looks like there's nothing else to do, time to go home."

* * *

After another slightly blinding experience; I closed my eyes this time, so it wasn't too bad, we were back in my dad's throne room. I looked around, and things seemed a lot brighter than when we were in Chara's timeline, but of course, we were in The Capital, so it'll be a little gloomy.

"well, we're here." Sans said as he let go of my hand. "that was a lot less bone-chilling than I expected. anyway, let's get back with the others. frisk, mind calling my brother?"

He nodded as he took out his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number and brought it to his ear.

"FRISK!"

Frisk almost threw the phone because of how loud Papyrus was. "Papyrus! I can hear you! No need to yell and scare me... It's fine, I'm just letting you know that we're gonna head back with you... Where are we? We're at Asgore's throne room... Okay, we'll meet you there, is everyone else there too?... Alright, just wait there, we'll be there in a bit. Bye Papyrus." He said as he hung up. "So they didn't go far, there's a waterfall that they're all waiting by."

Sans turned around. "alright, I'll meet up with you guys, I'm headed to grillby's to get everyone congratulatory burgers. see you guys up ahead."

"So uh," I started, "You guys wanna get going?"

The next thing I knew, I was tackle-hugged. "I thought I'd never see you again Asriel! I really thought I'd be the only one alive, after what happened."

I hugged him back. "I thought so too... And I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Frisk. It's all thanks to him."

Chara let go of me and turned to Frisk. "Thank you Frisk," He said endearingly, with a big smile on his face and a few tears. "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Chara, Asriel's brother, of sorts."

Frisk smiled back. "I'm Frisk, as you've already heard. And it's nice to meet you too. Ah, wait a minute," He said as he bright his phone back out. He clicked a few times before a box appeared in front of him. He reached in and brought out-

"Is that... butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Chara asked.

"Yup." Frisk nodded. "And it's mom's- I can say mom too right, since she took me in too, right?"

Chara nodded quickly. "Yeah! It's fine by me."

"Well, it's her exact recipe. You can have it."

He held it in his arms. "Mom's own pie... Asriel, do you want to share it while we walk?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered. Again, I've never seen Chara this happy before. It was probably the best idea to get him out of that timeline. "So, Chara," I began as we started walking, "What exactly happened back there?"

I looked at him, and he was biting into the pie. "Mmm... just like I remember it... Hm? Oh, yeah." He wiped his mouth. "Well, I just woke up in the ruins. Oh, and before I head any further, I just wanna say sorry for, you know... getting you killed and everything."

Well, I knew this was coming sooner or later. I didn't really feel bad for him before hand, but looking at him now, it looks like he's really changed. "Listen Chara, I forgive you. We were dealing with something we shouldn't have. But, we're all together now, and that's what matters." I took a bite of the pie. Man, it's as good as I remember the recipe being. "Oh, and I forgot to ask you something. That flower... Flowey, what did he mean when he said that Frisk died?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something about him dying to dad and his soul being taken, cause some barrier needed to be broken."

Frisk and I looked at each other in confusion. "Well, it must be a timeline thing." Frisk noted. "But, you shouldn't take what Flowey said to heart."

"Cause he's evil right?" Chara asked. "He did almost try to kill me at first, until I was saved by this ghost."

Frisk scratched the back of his head. "Well, kind of. Want me to tell him Asriel?"

I shrugged. It was in a different timeline, so what harm would come from telling him? "Sure, but I'll tell him. Chara," I took in a deep breath of air and exhaled, "Flowey was me. I was Flowey, just without a soul. It was me, but it wasn't really me, just the twisted version of me where I hated everything and couldn't feel any emotions other than hate." I looked around at nothing in particular. "I hated being a flower..."

Chara was completely silent. I turned back around to find him staring the ground. "I... I caused that, didn't I? When I took your body?"

"Please don't worry about it." I said, trying to comfort him. "What's in the past is in the past. What matters now is that I have a soul."

Frisk patted my back. "Half of one at least, aha."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Yeah Frisk, half of one. You aren't going to stop reminding me are you?"

"Not at all, until you remember."

I scoffed at him jokingly. "I liked it better when you were silent haha."

I looked over over in the distance, and I saw some figures. I immediately recognized them as our friends. We all stopped walking for a second. "Well Chara, it's time to go home."

He was frozen in fear. "I-I can't... What will they think?" He took out his knife from his pocket and started flipping it nervously. "I can't face them, not after everything."

Frisk sighed as he got behind Chara and pushed him. "Yeah, Asriel had to do the same thing in front of them, now it's your turn."

"Wha- Frisk! No, I can't!" He said as he tried slipping away. "L-Let me go, please!"

I sighed, amazed that this is even going on. Sure, I was really scared to see my parents at first, but I wasn't completely freaking out about it. Okay, maybe I did a little, but not like Chara. Could this situation get any more weird?

Just then, I saw Sans appeared from behind one of the trees where everyone was standing, holding a bunch of burgers on a platter, and pointed to where we were.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Sans just blew our cover, everyone is coming this way."

Both Frisk and Chara stopped their skirmish. "Get off! I wanna at least look presentable when I see them..."

Frisk rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like we had any cover anyway."

* * *

All in all, I'd say it went pretty good. Of course, there was more crying involved, mostly coming from Chara. But I completely understand why: Most of the responsibility of both me and him dying landed on him. But we were both to blame for that, so now we just casually joke about it.

Mom and Dad were really happy that Chara was okay, well, the different timeline Chara, but we took him in like he was the same one from back then, because to us, he was. Dad said how now, the entire family was reunited, and now with Frisk in the family, it will be even better. I can't disagree with him there, it's been one long crazy ride.

Of course, Alphys tried to wrap her head around how Chara was here, which was really odd because no one else knew who he was. But from what I heard back then, she was Dad's royal scientist, so she definitely had access to information like that. It was a silent agreement that we wouldn't tell my parents exactly how we got Chara here. It was for the best, to be completely honest. If Mom and Dad knew that Chara came from another timeline, they may think that he not the same one from back then. And assuming from what Sans said, they'd be partly right. Even I didn't like the way he said it, even though it was laced with a pun. "I was expecting this to be an experience that would work me to the bone." He knows something, something I don't know about even to this very day. I'm sure I'll get around to asking him one of these days.

Papyrus and Undyne were also really happy about the whole situation, Undyne giving Chara the same talk she gave to me, telling him he "better not be up to anything fishy, or I'll stick this spear through you", in a sort of playful but serious tone. It also didn't help that he was holding on to his knife as everyone spoke.

Wait a minute... Oh my god, was that a pun she made and no one realized it? I have to tell her the next time I see her.

But yeah, everything in that time, when I was able to feel again, it went so well. I still can't believe that everything-

"Yo Asriel, you still writing?" Someone said behind me. I turn around to find Chara messing around with his butterfly knife, looking a bit impatient.

I put my pen down for a second. "Yeah but I'm almost done, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," He replied, focused on his knife, "Just wondering cause me and Frisk are headed to the mall to shop around a bit for Christmas."

I chuckled. "Oh no, who's driving?"

"He is."

"Good, I can't handle the way you drive." I said as I snickered.

He rolled his eyes. "The way I drive isn't that bad. Now you coming?"

"Yeah!" I nodded excitedly. "Lemme just finish this real quick, you can stay here."

I turned back around and picked up my pen.

Like I was saying, I can't believe that everything turned out so well, like it was destined. Everyone's happy again, and we haven't run into (that) many problems. I just can't help but feel that, there's something I need to get off my chest. To someone specifically, but that's for another day.

I closed the journal and got my jacket. "Alright lets go, I've got a fresh 50 that I'm ready to break!"

Chara laughed as he flipped his knife shut and put it in his pocket. "Some of that better be for me."

"Maybe for some food yeah~"


End file.
